What is Happening in the Restroom
by Kim N Wookielf
Summary: yewook moment pas MOA di Malaysia. warning: NC inside, yaoi. ONESHOOT!


**Ryeowook POV**

Kami baru saja mendarat di Malaysia. Fuh perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Rasanya badanku sakit semua. Aku ingin cepat sampai hotel dan berbagi kamar dengan Yesung hyung, agar aku dapat segera meringkuk nyaman dipelukannya yang hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dipelukannya sejak ia tidak tinggal di dorm lagi. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong bandara yang sangat luas dan ramai ini. ELF Malaysia menyambut dengan heboh. Aku mengikuti Yesung hyung dari belakang, takut tertinggal rombongan. Harusnya sekarang dia menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak hilang! Tapi dengan cueknya dia malah tebar pesona ke ELF. Memang sih dia selalu berada didekatku, tapi tetap saja. Huh Yesung hyung memang tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kemesraan seperti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung.

Aku memilih duduk di jok belakang dekat jendela saat di van. Rencananya aku ingin melihat jalanan, tapi aku malah memejamkan mata sesaat setelah punggungku menyandar di sandaran jok dan meletakkan kepalaku dengan tidak nyaman ke jendela. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada Yesung hyung yang belum naik. Maaf hyung, tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan seseorang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati ke tempat kosong di sebelahku. Mataku terlalu berat untuk sekedar mengintip. Lalu kudengar suara ribut, pasti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Setelahnya, aku tidak peduli pada keributan itu. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat van melaju, saat keadaan di dalam van semakin ricuh. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya saat tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familier berseru.

"hey tenanglah sedikit. Jangan sampai kalian membuat Ryeowook terbangun" Yesung hyung. Suaranya terasa dekat, lalu aku sadar bahwa ia duduk disampingku. Aku segera mengubah posisiku, menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Lalu kurasakan lengannya menyusup ke belakang leherku dan melingkar di bahuku. Tangannya bergerak naik turun mengelus lenganku, membuatku semakin mengantuk. Hm…ini jauh lebih nyaman. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

%

"Ryeowook-ah, ireonha. Kita sudah sampai, chagi.." katanya dengan suara yang rendah dan lembut, lalu ia mengguncang bahuku pelan. Perlahan, kubuka mataku dan mengerjap karena sinar matahari yang menembus kaca van sangat menyilaukan. Yesung hyung masih disana, tersenyum.

"bangunlah, lanjutkan nanti dikamar saja" katanya. Aku mengangguk, lalu menegakkan tubuh. Ia sudah berdiri untuk turun dari van, lagi-lagi meninggalkanku. Huh menyebalkan! Aku meraih tas dibawah kakiku dan menyampirkannya ke pundak, lalu berdiri dan turun setelah Sungmin hyung.

Kami berkumpul di lobby hotel, menunggu Leeteuk hyung membacakan pembagian kamar, "Shindong dan Siwon, kalian denganku. Yesung kau dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook dengan Kyu dan Sungmin"

"MWO?" teriakku dan Yesung hyung bersamaan. Leeteuk hyung hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengibaskan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"andwe! Aku mau sekamar dengan Ryeowook, hyung. Jebal…" pinta Yesung hyung memelas. Leeteuk hyung hanya menggeleng pelan.

"mianhae. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau taulah…" katanya menggantung sambil melirik kertas di tangannya, lalu menatapku dan Yesung hyung bergantian. Pembagian kamar ini dibuat oleh manajer kami dan tidak ada yg boleh membantah #author: sumpah bagian ini gue ngarang#. Yesung hyung sudah berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan balon, lalu ditenangkan oleh Donghae hyung. Aku hanya menghela napas, lalu Sungmin hyung menepuk bahuku pelan.

"sudahlah, kan ada aku dan Kyu" katanya tersenyum, menenangkan. Aku hanya balas tersenyum, lalu memandangi Yesung hyung yang sudah tenang.

"hey Sungmin! Kyu! Jaga Ryeowook baik-baik ya!" serunya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung yang sudah berjalan kearah lift.

"oke hyung!" teriak Kyu. Aku menghampirinya, lalu menarik tangannya menyusul yang lain.

"ayo hyung" ajakku. Tapi ia tidak bergerak dan malah menahan tanganku, membuatku berhenti, "wae, hyung?"

"aku ingin bersamamu"

"hm aku bisa menyelinap ke kamarmu"

"tidak, tidak. Tidak dikamar. Diluar sana" ia menunjuk keluar. Aku mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"ayo jalan-jalan!" serunya bersemangat, lalu menghampiri seorang room boy dan menyerahkan tas kami untuk diantar ke kamar. Lalu ia menarikku keluar hotel lewat pintu basement, menghindari ELF yang masih menumpuk di depan pintu utama.

Kami menemukan kafe kecil didekat hotel dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Kami memilih meja yang terletak di pojok kafe, membuatku bisa memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kafe. Tempat ini menakjubkan dan nyaman, interior kayu yang anggun dengan ukiran indah, ditambah beberapa pilar kayu besar yang menyangga atap dengan kokoh.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung hyung saat seorang waitress menghampiri kami. Aku memindai daftar menu.

"aku mau bubble tea saja hyung"

"baiklah. Bubble tea satu dan cappuccino satu" katanya pada waitress. Ia menulis pesanan kami dan mengulanginya. Yesung hyung mengangguk.

"jadi?" tanyaku saat waitress itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

"apa?"

"kenapa malah balik bertanya bertanya hyung!"

"lalu?"

"ada apa hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan saat di luar negri? Tumben sekali"

"yak! Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau itu pacarku, apa salahnya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" aku _blushing_ mendengarnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Pacar_? Kapan dia belajar kata-kata seperti itu?

"ya tidak salah sih hyung, hanya saja_"

"aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Itu yang terpenting" potongnya cepat. _Blush_! Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, yang aku yakin sudah lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Aku menunduk, malu.

"n-ne hyung" ucapku pelan. Tak lama, waitress tadi datang mengantar pesanan kami. Kami menghabiskannya sambil mengobrol ringan. Setelah habis kami beranjak pulang. Yesung hyung berjalan disampingku, dia menggandeng tanganku kali ini.

%

Rehearsal malam ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya Yesung hyung terus berada disisiku sepanjang malam. Sesampainya di hotel aku berniat langsung naik ke kamar dan tidur, tapi Yesung hyung menarikku ke cafetaria hotel yang sepi saat kami tiba.

"hyung?" tanyaku penasaran saat ia masih menarikku menuju salah satu meja dan duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap keluar. Cafetaria ini berdinding kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Malaysia malam hari. Indah sekali…

Yesung hyung duduk diam sambil memandang keluar. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, lalu tangannya melingkar di bahuku.

"wae hyung?"

"bogoshippo…" katanya pelan. Aku mendongak menatapnya, kemudian dia menunduk menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat melihat senyuman itu, terlebih saat ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak dan melumat bibirku pelan. Aku menginginkan lebih, dan tanpa perintah aku membuka mulutku sedikit. Langsung saja lidah Yesung hyung yang jauh dari asing menari-nari di dalam mulutku. Desahan-desahan halus lolos dari bibirku saat tangannya yang tadi di bahuku bergerak menuju tengkukku dan mengelusnya pelan. Tangannya yang tadi bebas kini menarik bahuku agar aku bergerak menghadapnya. Sedangkan tanganku terkepal erat diatas paha.

"jhongh…whon..nh-ieh….." desahku tertahan saat tangannya yang tadi menarikku tiba-tiba sudah menyusup ke balik kausku dan meraba-raba perutku. Paru-paruku sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat mendorong tubuh Yesung hyung menjauh. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Kegiatan kami terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara high heels beradu dengan lantai. Kami menoleh ke asal suara, masih dengan nafas yang memburu. Seorang pelayan cafetaria berjalan kearah dapur, lalu berhenti dan mengangguk sopan.

"mau pesan sesuatu?"

"ah tidak, terimakasih" jawab Yesung hyung tenang, sedangkan aku masih sibuk mengatur napas. Yeoja itu mengangguk lagi dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur. Sesaat setelah terdengar pintu dapur tertutup, Yesung hyung menatapku dalam.

"bogoshippo, hyung. Jeongmal…" ujarku. Dia tersenyum,

"ne. Nado, chagiya" katanya lalu mengecup ujung hidungku sekilas.

"tidurlah, besok akan sangat melelahkan" katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lalu meringkuk disampingnya dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**Yesung POV**

Kutatap tubuh mungil yang meringkuk nyaman di sampingku. Ah, namja ini…membuatku gila. Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa tahan tidak tidur di sampingnya selama beberapa bulan ini, sejak aku meninggalkan dorm. Aku menghela nafas berat, tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Aku benar-benar merindukan Ryeowook. Kupandangi lagi wajahnya yang damai lalu dengan sangat pelan, aku mengangkat tubuhnya meninggalkan cafetaria.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar bernomer 536 itu pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hampir kehilangan kesabaran, aku menggedornya. Lalu dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret mendekati pintu. Saat pintu terbuka tampak sosok Sungmin yang berantakan, terganggu dari tidurnya.

"ah hyung, kukira siapa" katanya dengan suara serak karena kantuk. Aku tersenyum.

"aku hanya mengantar Ryeowook, Min" Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar, lalu menyingkir dari pintu. Aku masuk, melirik Kyu yang tertidur pulas, lalu menidurkan Ryeowook di ranjang kosong di sampingnya. Kutarik selimut sampai batas bahunya, lalu aku memandangi sekali lagi wajahnya, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. Aku lalu berbalik, berpamitan dengan Sungmin dan berhenti di ambang pintu, menoleh kearah Ryeowook lagi.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya" kata Sungmin akhirnya, membuatku tersenyum.

"gomawoyo, Sungmin-ah" ucapku tulus lalu berjalan ke kamar 537 yang pintunya, seperti dugaanku, belum dikunci oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dasar ceroboh.

%

**Normal POV**

Hal pertama di benak Ryeowook pagi itu, sesaat setelah bangun tidur adalah _dimana Yesung hyung?_

"sudah bangun? Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu setelah Kyu selesai" suara Sungmin terdengar dari ranjang di samping Ryeowook, membuat namja itu menoleh.

"ne, hyung. Gomawo" Ryeowook menjawab sambil tersenyum, suaranya menunjukkan ia masih mengantuk.

"Yesung hyung kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantarmu semalam" kata Sungmin lagi melihat Ryeowook celingukan kebingungan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ryeowook menoleh, terkejut.

"oh.." kata Ryeowook pelan, kecewa dengan fakta bahwa Yesung tidak menemaninya tidur semalam.

"mana Kyu, hyung?" tanyanya, berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"di kamar mandi. Kau bersiaplah, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi"

"ne, hyung" Ryeowook beranjak bangun dari kasur menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang mengarah ke balkon, menunggu Kyu. Tak lama kemudian Kyu keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ia masuk. Sekitar 20 menit di kamar mandi, Ryeowook keluar tidak mendapati Sungmin dan Kyu di kamar. Ia hanya menemukan baju yang akan dipakainya di atas kasur dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan

_Cafetaria, sekarang. Semua sudah menunggumu. Saranghae :)_

Ia tersenyum, sangat mengenali tulisan itu. Dengan cepat ia merapikan diri dan melesat kebawah.

"annyeong hyungdeul, Kyu" sapa Ryeowook saat ia sampai di tempat yang tertulis di kertas.

"annyeong, Wookie" yang lain menjawab bersamaan.

"bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Leeteuk berdiri, mengambilkan secangkir cappuccino dan sepotong croissant untuk Ryeowook yang menoleh kesana-sini, mencari seseorang.

"lumayan hyung. Dimana Yesung hyung?" tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang lalu sebuah suara berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"mencariku, chagi?" Ryeowook merona dibuatnya, apalagi saat Yesung meletakkan wajahnya dicekungan leher Ryeowook dan menghirup aroma kekesihnya dalam. Ditambah, Yesung melakukan itu didepan yang lain, membuatnya menjadi tontonan gratis.

"hyung…"

"hm?"

"lepaskan, aku malu" kata Ryeowook dengan wajah yang semakin merona. Lain lagi dengan Yesung yang malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ryeowook.

"tidak akan. Aku merindukanmu, yeobo"

"nado hyung, tapi_"

"baiklah. Lagipula kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu" kata Yesung akhirnya sambil melepas pelukannya. Ryeowook berbalik, memperhatikan wajah hyungnya.

"hyung..gak marah kan?" tanyanya pelan, was-was.

"gak, sayang. Sudah sana duduk aku mau ke lobby"

"eh? Ada apa? Tadi dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk di samping Shindong, matanya masih menatap lekat Yesung.

"dari lobby, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kesini mau memanggil Leeteuk hyung. Kau habiskan sarapanmu, kutunggu di van. Ne?" kata Yesung. Ia menatap balik Ryeowook tepat di mata sambil tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, lalu Yesung merunduk untuk mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas yang sukses membuat Ryeowook merona lagi. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ayo, hyung" kata Yesung pada Leeteuk. Yang diajak bicara beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti Yesung yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan sampai hyungnya itu hilang dibalik pintu lift.

**-skip time-**

Rehearsal pagi tadi benar-benar melelahkan, terlihat dari wajah para member yang terduduk lesu di van. Sekarang, mereka sedang melaju ke sebuah restoran, setelah itu kembali ke Stadium MBPJ untuk bersiap-siap.

%

Ryeowook sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya ketika seorang stylist menyodorkan kemeja berwarna hitam. Ryeowook mengernyit heran, harusnya ia mengenakan kaos v-neck seperti yang ia kenakan saat MAMA di Singapur kemarin. Tapi ia tetap menerimanya tanpa protes sedikitpun. Setelah mengganti baju, ia berjalan kearah deretan jas yang digantung rapi. Ia bolak-balik mencari jasnya, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"pakai ini" sebuah suara dengan tangan terulur menyodorkan sebuah jas membuat tangannya berhenti mencari. Ia mendongak, mendapati Yesung mengenakan jas milik Ryeowook dan malah menyodorkan miliknya sendiri.

"eh? Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"pakai saja. Aku memakai jasmu"

"hm, ya, baiklah" kata Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia mengenakan jas itu dan siap untuk konser ketike Leeteuk memanggil mereka berkumpul untuk berdoa agar malam ini sukses.

**-skip time-**

Malam yang berjalan sukses itu benar-benar menguras habis tenaga Ryeowook. Lihat bagaimana ia selalu meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Yesung selama sisa malam itu dan berakhir tertidur dikasurnya sebelum mengganti baju.

Yesung masuk kekamar itu dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah terlelap sendiri, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada di lobby. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"chagi, bangunlah. Ganti bajumu dulu" katanya lembut sambil mengguncang lengan Ryeowook pelan.

"hm.." Ryeowook hanya bergerak sedikit, lalu diam lagi.

"chagi.. Ayolah, bangun. Atau aku tidak akan menemanimu seharian besok"

"hm.. Ne, ne. Baiklah, aku bangun" ujar Ryeowook akhirnya sambil mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. Dengan setengah sadar, Ryeowook beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil piyama sutranya dari lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Ia dengan santainya berganti baju disana, di depan Yesung yang merindukan tubuh mungilnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang. Ia lelah dan mengantuk, dan ingin segera kembali ke alam mimpi.

"W-Wook…" kata Yesung terbata, sambil berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri saat Ryeowook mulai membuka kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan atasan piyamanya. Terlebih saat Ryeowook mengganti celana panjang hitamnya dengan celana piyamanya.

"hm? Wae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook masih setengah sadar sambil menyeret langkahnya kembali ke kasur. Ia kembali meringkuk di kasur empuk itu, membelakangi Yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang err… seperti seekor serigala kelaparan melihat mangsanya.

"eng..kau benar-benar lelah ya?" kata Yesung mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk mencumbu Ryeowook saat itu juga.

"sangat, hyung. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, ne?" jawab Ryeowook pelan, hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Yesung menghela nafas berat. Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang.

"ne, arasseo. Tidurlah, sayang. Hyung disini" bisiknya ke telinga Ryeowook sambil menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke ceruk leher Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya melingkar di perut Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Yesung yang hangat. Lalu perlahan tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung.

"ne, hyung. Selamat malam"

"selamat malam, yeobo" bisik Yesung lalu mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tak lama, keduanya terlelap.

%

Ryeowook terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan sudah menembus kaca jendela kamar bernomer 536 itu. Ia merasa hangat, tapi bukan karena sinar matahari itu melainkan karena sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Yesung di tengkuknya. Ia tersenyum, merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman dari pelukan Yesung yang sangat ia rindukan. Saat dirasanya lengan itu mengendur, Ryeowook membalik badannya perlahan menghadap Yesung. Dengan lembut, diusapnya pipi hyungnya itu. Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, "hei.."

"selamat pagi" kata Ryeowook lalu tersenyum hangat. Matanya menatap mata Yesung dalam.

"hm..pagi" jawab Yesung. Matanya turun menatap bibir Ryeowook, lalu dengan cepat ia mencium bibir itu. Ryeowook mendesah saat merasakan lidah Yesung mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Tangan Yesung sudah hampir meraih kedalam celana piyama Ryeowook saat sebuah suara menghentikan semua aksinya.

"sebaiknya kalian menyewa kamar sendiri" PUK! "appo, hyung…"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, menengok ke kasur yang dipunggungi Yesung. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus kepalanya sendiri sambil meringis duduk di depan Sungmin yang tengah membaca majalah. Sepertinya Sungmin baru saja mendaratkan majalahnya di kepala Kyuhyun.

"lanjutkan saja, Wook. Tidak usah pedulikan anak ini" kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Ryeowook terkikik geli lalu Yesung membalikkan badannya, memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat dan malah bermanja-manja di lengan Sungmin. Yesung memutar matanya dan kembali menghadap Ryeowook.

"mandi sana, hyung"

"kau mengusirku?"

"aniya.. Hanya saja akan lebih cepat selesai kalau hyung mandi di kamar hyung, jadi aku bisa mandi disini"

"bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau kita mandi bersama?" kata Yesung dengan nada rendah disertai seringai mesum. Ia mulai mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"yak! Hyung pervert!" teriak Ryeowook sambil berontak dari pelukan Yesung. Setelah lama berdebat, akhirnya Yesung setuju untuk mandi di kamarnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan menyeret langkahnya dengan wajah keruh.

%

Mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan seru di konferensi pers saat Ryeowook merasa harus ke toilet. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang, menghampiri manajer mereka.

"hyung aku butuh toilet"

"baiklah kami antar" lalu Ryeowook mengikuti seorang staf dan manajer mengikuti di belakangnya. Melihat Ryeowook pergi, sebuah ide terlintas di benak Yesung. Segera saja ia menghampiri seorang staf dan meminta untuk diantar ke toilet.

Ryeowook baru saja membenarkan resleting celananya saat Yesung masuk ke toilet dan mengunci pintunya, dan langsung mendorong Ryeowook ke dalam bilik sampai namja itu terduduk diatas toilet. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"sudah cukup aku menjadi gila karena kau terus menolakku. Setelah ini kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku. Arra?" kata Yesung. Dia hanya membiarkan Ryeowook mengangguk sebelum mencium bibir Ryeowook. Ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Saat lidahnya mulai menari-nari dengan lidah Ryeowook, tangannya bergerak melepas jas Ryeowook dan membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook satu persatu. Jemarinya mengelus dada dan perut Ryeowook, seiring dengan ciumannya yang turun ke dagu, lalu ke leher Ryeowook yang mulus. Ia menciumi setiap incinya, kemudian berhenti di bagian yang rendah, cukup rendah untuk ditutupi kerah kemeja, dan menghisap kuat disana. Yesung menggigitnya dan menghisapnya lagi, meninggalkan berkas merah di kulit pucat Ryeowook. Desahan halus meluncur di sela-sela bibir Ryeowook yang terkatup rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras menahan desahannya agar tak terdengar orang-orang di luar.

"jangan ditahan, sayang. Aku suka suara desahanmu" kata Yesung diatas kulit leher Ryeowook yang lain, meninggalkan kissmark di tempat itu.

"khaloh..ohrangh..lainh..mhen-dhengarh..baghai-mhanah, hyungh..?" ucap Ryeowook sambil terengah di sela desahannya sendiri.

"tenang saja, chagi" kata Yesung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Selagi bibirnya masih sibuk meninggalkan bercak merah di dada Ryeowook, tangan Yesung turun meraih celana namja itu. Dengan cepat jemari kecilnya membuka celana Ryeowook dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Desahan Ryeowook kini disertai erangan saat Yesung mulai 'bermain' dengan bagian bawah tubuh Ryeowook. Yesung menaik turunkan tangannya, membelai kulit sensitif itu dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

"hyungh..akuh..hamphir… AKHHH..! Jongwoon!"  
>Ryeowook bergetar saat cairan putih itu keluar sangat banyak. Terlebih saat Yesung mengulumnya, membiarkan cairan itu tumpah di dalam mulut Yesung. Yesung menyeka sisa cairan Ryeowook yang meleleh dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari dan menjilatinya. Masih terengah karena orgasme pertamanya, Ryeowook melucuti celana Yesung dan mulai membalas perbuatan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengocok tubuh bagian bawah Yesung dengan ritme yang sangat lambat, menggoda.<p>

"_fuck_, Ryeowook. Jangan menggodaku" protes Yesung di sela erangannya sendiri. Permainan Ryeowook benar-benar liar, menggoda, dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"hm sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar disini" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum jahil. Tangannya masih bekerja sangat lambat di kulit sensitif Yesung.

"bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku?" kata Yesung dengan _smirk_ diwajahnya. Ryeowook memandang tepat di iris gelap Yesung, "ya, baiklah"

Ryeowook memasukkan milik Yesung kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengemut bagian kepalanya bagaikan lolipop, membuat Yesung mengerang lebih keras dan kepalanya mendongak keatas menahan nikmat. Lalu saat bibir Ryeowook bergerak lebih jauh, memasukkan millik Yesung jauh lebih dalam ke kehangatan mulutnya, Yesung menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Ryeowook. Yesung menggenggam rambut Ryeowook, menahannya untuk tidak bergerak, lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berkali-kali dengan keras ke mulut Ryeowook dan menghantam tenggorokannya. Membuat namja yang lebih muda terbatuk, air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Tapi tampaknya Yesung tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"_yes, like that. Take it all. Good boy_" racau Yesung disela desahannya.

"mainkan dirimu, sayang" ucap Yesung lagi. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu meraih miliknya. Ia mengocoknya dengan tempo sama seperti hantaman Yesung ke mulutnya. Orgasme Yesung keluar bersamaan dengan orgasme kedua Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung menelan semua cairan Yesung yang tumpah dimulutnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook harus menahan hasratnya karena Yesung menutup jalan keluar cairannya dengan ibu jari.

"hyungh…"

"tidak, Ryeowook. Tidak begini. Kau bisa mengotori _outfit_ kita"

"tapi_ ohh..hyunghh" Yesung mengulum milik Ryeowook lagi, membiarkan cairan milik kekasihnya tumpah didalam mulutnya. Lalu dengan sigap Yesung menggendong Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yesung, dan tangannya di leher Yesung. Yesung menekan punggung Ryeowook ke dinding bilik.

"hyung kau tidak_"

"tidak ada waktu untuk jari dan lidah, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, dan memastikan kau menikmati setiap detiknya" kata Yesung lalu mencium bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan sensasi aneh saat bagian depan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tubuh Yesung yang masih berlapis kain kemejanya.

"hyungh..emh..ahh..AHH!" Ryeowook mendesah dan mengerang saat dirasanya Yesung memasukinya dengan keras dan berulang. Yesung ikut mengerang, merasakan betapa sempit dan ketatnya Ryeowook mencengkram miliknya.

"ahh! Disituh..hyungh…" desah Ryeowook saat Yesung menghantam titik nikmatnya.

"disini?" kata Yesung sambil menghantam titik itu bertubi-tubi. Cepat dan menyakitkan, tapi nikmat. Lebih dari cukup bagi Ryeowook yang sudah sangat merindukan Yesung di dalam dirinya, seperti saat ini. Ryeowook melengkungkan punggungnya menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya, berteriak tertahan meminta lebih.

Setelah mereka mencapai puncak, Yesung kembali mendudukkan Ryeowook diatas toilet. Ia menyeka keringat dari wajah kekasihnya itu.

"kau suka, chagi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang kini terkulai lemas di bahunya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah sekarang pakai bajumu lagi, kita harus segera kembali" kata Yesung dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yesung tepat di mata.

"saranghae, hyung" lalu mengecup dahi hyungnya itu. Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kecupan lembut Ryeowook.

"ne, nado saranghaeyo" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. Lalu keduanya beranjak memakai celana masing-masing. Ryeowook mengancingkan kemejanya, memakai kembali jasnya, dan membenahi rambutnya di depan cermin. Ia meraba sekilas _kissmark_ kemerahan di perpotongan lehernya dan tersenyum, lalu menyelesaikan mengancingkan kemeja sampai kancing teratas. Yesung berjalan mendahuluinya menuju pintu, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"siap? Kau bisa sendiri kan, chagi?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, lalu Yesung membuka pintu. Seruan ELF di sepanjang jalan memenuhi gendang telinga mereka. Beberapa staf yang mengantar mereka tadi memandu mereka kembali ke auditorium. Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu toilet Yesung menoleh ke belakang, mengecek Ryeowook, memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja. Ryeowook balik memandang Yesung dan tersenyum.

Saat mereka tiba kembali di auditorium, mereka duduk di tempat semula. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu, Yesung memberikan _smirk_ misteriusnya pada Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook merona dan memalingkan muka. Saat konferensi pers berakhir dan mereka berjalan kembali ke van, Yesung langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"ayo kita lanjutkan di kamarku" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Yang diajak bicara malah merona heboh, terlebih saat Kyuhyun lewat dan berkata, "hm.. I can smell sex here"

Kyuhyun buru-buru lari dan bersembunyi di depan Leeteuk sebelum Yesung sempat menghadiahinya sebuh jitakan.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>saya lagi gila! adegan NCnya pasti kurang hot deh #readers kecewa<p>

fic ini sebenernya udah lamaaa~ banget hehe tapi baru sempet publish sekarang. saya dapet idenya gara-gara video ini - youtube . com/watch?v=exNH4bchYhU

enjoy ya! and... mind to RnR? :)


End file.
